Mesmerized
by Thebeatbopmachine
Summary: After the band reunites, Russel begins to find inner peace again as he and 2D casually date. But after an old friend from Brooklyn returns to visit, will the drummer be able to cope with his anxiety and struggling relationship with 2D? Set in phase 2, Russx2D and some RussxOC, rated M for strong language and sexual themes later on.
1. Reunited

_Don't wanna sound full of myself or rude, but you ain't looking at no other dudes 'cause you love me. So you think about a chance, you find yourself trying to do my dance, maybe 'cause you love me (Uh, you do it well…)_

The upbeat and catchy tune of Pharrell's and Jay-Z's track _Frontin'_ sounded through the cluttered and messy room that belonged to Russel Hobbs, the drummer of the well known pop band, Gorillaz. The radio played on as he lay in bed under a mountain of blankets, snoring heavily.

_I know that I'm carrying on, never mind if I'm showing off, I was just fronting (you know I want you babe). I'm ready to bet it all; unless you don't care at all, but you know I want you (you should stop fronting babe…)_

The heavy man regained consciousness and lifted himself out from under the blankets, switching off his radio before sitting up and swinging his legs out over the edge of his bed. He yawned and let his head hang lazily to collect his senses, then finally raising himself off the bed. Stretching profoundly, he craned his neck and stumbled over to his dresser, where he choose a shirt at random and pulled it over his head. Then he found a pair of baggy jeans lying on the floor and put them on before heading out the door into the hallway, making his way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Russel looked into the mirror and sighed. A pair of white beaming eyes reflected back at him. He hadn't shaved in a week and it showed, running his hand over his prickly white facial hair before grabbing a washcloth. after letting it soak under water, he smothered his hot face with the cool cloth.

He sighed in sorrow. Del was gone, he could hardly believe it. Years ago, after the band was put on hiatus, Russel and Del went back to Brooklyn to visit old friends and family, he would've never gone back had he knew the reaper was waiting for both of them. When Russel encountered the cloaked man, the last thing he remembered was his head spinning, and Del's panicked words screaming in the inside of his mind. _"Russel! I can't leave you just yet, please! I love you man! I fucking love you!" _When he came round Del was gone. He had been exorcised from the drummer's body and he would never see the ghost rapper again.

Russel squeezed his eyes, attempting to hold back tears. He felt like an absolute wreck. He was tired of his anxiety, tired of his lifelong depression. For once he wanted to leave his past behind him and start brand new, and now that the Gorillaz have come back together, he had a feeling things were looking up.

After washing his face and shaving, he headed down to the kitchen with a big breakfast on his mind. As he walked in, he was surprised to see 2D was at the table, awake and dressed, munching on a piece of burnt toast while reading the newspaper. Usually the singer wasn't up until about one in the afternoon. Russel sighed and went to sort through the food pantry to see what could satisfy his hunger. 2D looked up from his paper and smirked.

"Well, I wonder who woke th' sleeping giant." He chuckled at the large man. Russel ignored him as he found an old box of pancake mix in the back of the pantry. After taking out a frying pan by the stove, he went to the fridge to grab some other ingredients. 2D looked over at the drummer and raised an eyebrow. "Hey mate, why you so quiet? You're usually full o' hot air about demons and stuff" He snickered. Russel exhaled through his teeth, finding the strength not to snap at the blue haired man.

After the band went their separate ways, 2D basically became a town celebrity in Eastbourne where his family fairground was, being able to make the ladies swoon while collecting money and new friends from the fairground. He finally got the attention and respect he never got from his bandmates, but once he heard the Gorillaz was reuniting, he knew he would be the key to their success. The singer adapted a Teddy boy style from one of his mates Shane Lynch, and returned to Essex with nothing but a pocket full of cash, a flick comb, and a conceited smile on his face.

Despite his new found attitude towards the other members, 2D couldn't help but still feel a bit insecure about himself. He certainly wouldn't be the first to admit he was quite a weakling. Although yes the ladies loved him, he certainly didn't fit the "ideal image" of a man. No muscles, no tanned skin, no deep emphatic voice (at least, when he's not singing), nothing. This was what 2D thought was his biggest weakness besides his lack of ambition. He wanted to be respected, to be strong and the man no one would dare try to mess with, namely Murdoc. 2D could hide it well, but he always felt anxious around the drummer. He really did have a lot of respect for him, knowing he never took shit from anyone and no one dared try to step in his way either. Yes, he was a bit… unstable, and temperamental at times, but despite this, the man had talent, rhythm, and best of all, a damn good amount of strength, what 2D wanted in himself. Because of this, 2D really longed to be sort of a companion to Russel. He wanted to take on some of his most noble masculinity traits and be able to learn how to defend himself. Besides, who would ever dare mess with 2D with a 6'ft 400 pound, spirit inhabiting musician at his side? Definitely not Murdoc. Unfortunately, it was obvious the drummer was indifferent, annoyed even, by his very existence. All he needed was to give the man a good impression. 2D looked over his newspaper at the heavy man and grinned, oh how wonderful it would be if he could be as strong as him.

After flipping some fluffy pancakes onto his plate, Russel glanced at the clearly dazed singer and grunted. "You find something funny about me, dents?" slightly sneering in annoyance, 2D's grin faded. "No mate! I was just…finking." The lanky man hesitated. Russel made his way over to the table with a plate full of pancakes and sat next to him.

"About what?" he asked. 2D bit his lip and focused his black eyes back on the newspaper. "Jus' about personnel stuff, nof'ing you'd be interested in." he murmured. Grabbing the paper, he decided to head to his room instead. "See ya later, Russ." He said in a sarcastic tone before leaving.

Russel ran his hand over his face; he was getting real tired of 2D's attitude. Until he returned, he never realized what a self-absorbed little shit the blue-haired man could be, going through a complete change since the band split. Russel always fondly remembered the singer always willing to help him and Del care for Noodle when she was young, he really could connect with her zen side. Now he barley pays any mind to her. The closest thing to bonding he had with the girl lately was handing her a cassette sample of his keyboard riffs for the album, not even passing her a friendly look when he did.

Speaking of which, Russel felt a little surprised he hadn't seen much of the teen yesterday, or the day before. Was that girl up to anything other than working on her musical project? After finishing his breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen, he decided it was best to check up on her. He headed over to the recording studio to see the 14-year-old sitting at a desk scribbling down lyrics, just what she was doing yesterday.

"Hey baby girl, everything okay?" he piped up, standing behind her. Noodle jumped a bit not expecting to hear the drummer's deep voice. Looking up from her work, she focused on the giant and smiled. "Just fine, I've got some great demos here we could go over later." She said wearily, her eyes indicating she didn't get much sleep. Russel chuckled at patted the girl's head. "That sounds great darlin', but maybe you should take a little break from workin', don't cha think?" he offered warmly. Noodle shook her head. "No, I mustn't! The ideas just keep flowing! Everything that I've been through and all that has happened as of now, it just inspires me!" the guitarist insisted, looking back down to scribble something on her notepad. Russel sighed and gave Noodle a small kiss on her head.

"A'ight, just wanted to check up on ya. You need anythin' I'll be in my room." He wearied before walking away. Noodle suddenly felt pained at Russel's tone and glanced back at him. "Wait! Russel...maybe I can take a short break." she spoke up. "We could go to my room and practice some meditation for a bit?" the girl suggested, feeling a bit bad for not spending much time with her father figure, especially since he came back such a mess ever since Del was lost, she should be there for him since he was there for her all those years.

Russel formed a soft smile. "I'd like that. I have been feelin' some stress lately." Noodle nodded in agreement. "I as well, what with all the zombies running around and what not." She chuckled. Russel chuckled with her as the guitarist got up from her seat and grabbed his hand. They both walked out into the hallway and headed over to Noodle's personal Meditation room. As they both got settled, Noodle turned on some background music filled with nature sounds that reverberated through the room. Russel sighed calmly, "Finally, I can chill'ax fo' a bit." He murmured at himself as he let his mind drifted into bliss.


	2. Going Out

2D was sprawled out on top the bed in his messy room with his arm over his eyes. He felt really pissed off for some reason. One good reason was maybe due to the fight he had with Murdoc over who really was the driving force of the band. With 2D's new found confidence as a musician, he argued that he was the reason for the Gorillaz worldwide success and therefore, didn't want to take orders from Murdoc anymore; he wanted the band to do things his way. Murdoc howled with laughter at even the slightest thought of the suggestion, spitting on the singers cheek.

"Oh why don't you just go fuck off, ya little ponce," the bassist hissed. "you ain't got the brains or muscle for runnin' this joint." 2D gave the Satanist a hard stare. "Admit it ya sod, you couldn't do without me! You'd still be bummin' off jobs back in Stoke if I wasn't here!" 2D sneered, a smug grin spreading across his face. Murdoc frowned darkly, feeling a bit of shock in him as 2D never stood up to him like this. He leaned closer to the lanky man's face and bared his teeth.

"You best watch your lip, sunshine. I've worked too hard to get where I am now," his fists tightened, "you just thank your stars you were lucky enough I didn't leave you out of my plan." The next thing 2D knew, he was on the concrete floor with a swollen cheek. Murdoc had punched him square in the jaw and then left the man to himself. "Another thing face ache, don't get snippy with me like that again." He said as he walked out of the singer's sight.

2D lay on his bed, scrunching his face in anger at the memory of what happened. Why had he never realized what an absolute swine that Murdoc was? He took so much crap from him in the past; he really was nothing more of a passive coward. 2D exhaled hard through his teeth and got up from his bed. "I need a damn cig." He mumbled as he sorted through his bedside drawer until he finally found one. Putting it between his lips he sat back down on his bed and crossed his arms. He needed to get out, go somewhere to clear his thoughts. The singer's musing roamed from his brain to his stomach. Now that he thinks about it, he is a bit hungry.

_"The pub!" _He thought, lighting his cigarette. He got up and started pacing around his room. _"But I don't want to go alone," _he continued thinking_,_ wanting someone else to discuss his brilliant ideas with who wasn't Murdoc. _"Hm, I wonder what Russel's doin' right now?"_

-In the Recording Room-

Russel sat at a desk with headphones over his head listening to his sample drum beats in a demo version of a song called _We are Happy Landfill_, one of the many tracks written by Noodle. A shiver ran down the drummer's back as 2D's raspy vocals began singing, his voice had changed so much over the years that he was hardly recognizable. Still a damn good vocalist though. Russel continued to listen through the headphones as 2D peeked in through the door.

"Russel? Oh! vere you are Russ." 2D said as he entered the room. Russel gave the singer no acknowledgment, the song in his headphones rendering him completely unaware of the world. 2D furrowed his thick eyebrows. "Oi! Russ, you alive mate?" He volumed. All he could see of the giant was his massive backside sitting in a tiny red chair with his head slouched over the desk.

"Oi!" 2D shouted, slapping the drummer's shoulder. Russel jumped so fast he nearly knocked the singer to the floor. He pulled off his headphones and tried to breathe steadily, clutching his chest in case his heart gave out. The unnerved man focused his white eyes on 2D's black ones.

"'D! Jesus Christ, man! You almost gave me a panic attack!" Russel boomed. 2D felt his anxiety start to kick in as he felt his body shake. Although he knew the giant would never hurt him (on purpose anyway), he couldn't help but feel incredibly intimidated by his large frame over him. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I-I'm sorry! I jus'…." He paused for a solid minute, "… I wanted to ask you somefink." Russel raised an eyebrow, noticing the singer's slightly swollen left cheek. Another run-in with Murdoc he assumed. "Ask me what?" he asked blandly, trying to squeeze out of the small chair he, somehow, managed to fit in the first place.

2D fiddled with his fingers, "Er, well….me and Murdoc got in an argument cus' I wanted to make some changes in va band, but he had a total fit over my ideas so he punched me, right?" 2D rambled as Russel sighed wearily, "Yeah, yeah, I'm listening." 2D continued on, "So I was finking that maybe, since I was pretty hungry and your always hungry…." Russel grunted. Where the hell was the fool going with this?

"I wanted to know if you would like… go to the pub wif me?" 2D asked nervously, his fingers still twitching with agitation. "I just fought since I have some good ideas for the new album and for the band's future, I could discuss it wif anotha' member over dinner. Ya know?"

Russel scratched his chin and thought for a minute. He certainly wasn't busy with anything else this evening, and his stomach was fiercely shouting yes, but going out to dinner with 2D? It just sounded bizarre to him, especially considering the singer's attitude lately. Why would 2D want to hang out with someone like himself? He ran his hand over his forehead and sighed before looking back at the blue haired vocalist.

"Well, I ain't busy with anythin' else today and I _am_ fuckin' starvin'. Sure, let's go eat." He answered. 2D spread a big smile across his face, feeling giddy that he can finally spend time with the drummer. "Great! I know vis place in Broomfield called 'The King's Arms'. It's got delicious food wif a brilliant selection of beer as well." 2D babbled excitingly, much to Russel's surprise. "Well damn, let's stop talkin' about it and get a move on." He urged, a hand on his empty stomach. 2D nodded and the two men went down to the lobby before Russel sent a text message to Noodle saying: '_Yo Noodz, me and D r goin' 2 the pub, call if ya need me' _before they left.


	3. The Kings Arms

Russel shivered inside of his jacket as he and 2D walked through the rain to reach their destination. Good thing it was only a few blocks away from Kong. 2D suddenly stopped with the heavy man almost running in to him. "vere it is!" 2D stated proudly. Russel gazed upon the tiny pub before them, a small white house. It looked very quaint, very cottage-like with a little sign hanging in the front that had the lion and unicorn seal symbol, reading _The King's Arms_ above.

"Well, ya hungry mate?" 2D piped, shaking off his wet jacket. Russel nodded viciously as the two walked in. the warm aroma of homemade cuisines and the crisp smell of beer overwhelmed the Brooklyn man's nostrils, making his mouth water. "Damn, this place is nice." He murmured. 2D smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I used to come 'ere wif me mates all the time." The singer took in a deep breath and exhaled calmly before they both took a table next the fireplace.

Russel looked over to see a middle-aged woman, with very curly brown hair up in a bun and in a floral top and long white skirt, at their table with a very big grin. "Good day, gentlemen. Nice to give ya a warm place to stay out from the rain," she chuckled, "and wot drinks shall I start you two off with?"

2D gave the woman a lovely smile, "Hello Abby, I'll just 'ave va usual." The woman's brown eyes grew in excitement. "Stuart! I hardly recognized you." She giggled. "Lord, you've grown so much since the last time you came in 'ere. You were just a teen." 2D laughed with her warmly while Russel sat there feeling awkward. Even though he's lived in England for years now, he still feels strange around other English folk. The woman called Abby wiped her face with a handkerchief and continued to take the boy's orders.

"Awight then, so that's one Fuller's London Porter for you Stu, and wot will your friend be havin'?" She turned her direction to Russel who was still looking over the menu.

"Hmm, I'll have the Buxton Imperial Black beer," He finally spoke. "With the Fish and Chips, please." Abby scribbled down the man's request on a notepad and took his menu. "Excellent, 'ave you decided what you'd like Stu?" 2D nodded and handed her the menu. "I'll 'ave the fish n' chips as well, darlin'." Abby thanked the boys before heading back to the kitchen, leaving the two to themselves. Russel crossed his arms and leaned over the table.

"So 'D, tell me about these 'brilliant ideas' you were goin' on about." He spoke up to the vocalist, hoping to pass the time without any more uncomfortable silences. 2D's face lit up. "Well, I was actually finking about maybe promoting a new image for the band." He said eagerly.

"Listen to vis," he paused for a moment, "Reject False Icons." Russel scratched the back of his head and simply stared at the ditz in front of him, waiting for an explanation. 2D sighed. "Alwight, so ya know how the music industry and the media in general always hypes up the likes of not-so-talented musicians and celebrities to basically brainwash the viewers into finking there some sort o' god or somefing, you know?" Russel nodded, actually sort of intrigued by where 2D was going with this.

"Well, we're goin' to encourage our fans to reject these awful attempts of dumbing down music as an art form and call out the media on what they're truly doing, turning it into a gross form of manipulation in order to exploit the very people that warship them." Russel furrowed his eyebrows in astonishment, he had no idea Dents could think past the number five, let alone understand problematic flaws that a modern media thrives off of talented and not-so-talented musicians.

Abby returned to their table with two hot plates in one hand while pouring their beer with the other. "There you are boys, two plates o' the fish 'n chips." She said as she put the meals down in front of them. After taking care of them, she went back to the kitchen and let the two carry on their conversation.

"So as I was saying, we could also use this as a way to promote ourselves," he spoke with a mouthful of fish. "When we finish our next music video, we can hand out these little stickers with 'Reject False Icons' on it to the fans and they can stick it all over magazines and advertisements and what not. We'd be sending out a good message, while also promoting the new album wifout spending a fortune." He finished. Russel sat there in awe, having not touched his food yet which was a surprise. "'D that's fuckin' brilliant." He marveled. "And you're sure you came up with this yourself?" 2D took a sip of his beer. "Yep, I've been finking about it ever since we got the band back togeva'." he conceded.

Russel chuckled. "I guess Murdoc was wrong about you. You're pretty smart, man." He murmured, hoping not to send the singer on another ego trip. 2D instead offered a warm smile. "Thanks Russ. I've always wanted to hear that from someone like you."

As time went on, 2D and Russel chatted about the songs Noodle was coming up with, possible tours and gigs in various parts of Europe and maybe even America, music videos, etc. Then they began to talk about themselves, where they grew up, and what kind of music they like. After about an hour of 2D rambling on about his time in Eastbourne, new wave bands, and his favorite zombie flicks, he finally gave the drummer a chance to speak.

"So, if ya don't mind me being nosy, tell me a little bit about yourself, mate." The singer coaxed, really hoping to strike a good chord with the Brooklyn man. Russel let out a sigh and tried to think for a minute. He really didn't want to delve too deep into his past, so he carefully thought through everything he's been through to get up to this point.

"Well, I don't wanna bore you or nothin', but I did grow up with a single motha' and two little sisters' in the deepest part of Brooklyn, where all the gangs hung out. My parents split up long before I was born, so I could only see my dad whenever he had time to visit us, which was usually never. He was too busy tending another set of kids he had on the side." The drummer paused to take a gulp of beer.

"No kidding?" 2D continued eating as he listened. Russel continued. "Yeah it was tough on all of us, 'specially since my mama had to work two jobs to support us, so it was mostly my sisters and me fending fo' ourselves." He had a moment to think, wondering if he should change the subject. 2D took a swig before speaking. "So what were ya sista's names?" he asked innocently. Russel cleared his throat, "Um, Renee and Rochelle."

"Really? Those are beautiful names." 2D mused. Russel gave a chuckling smile at the singer, happy that he was acting like his old self again. "Yeah, I love them very much. Haven't seen them in years tho', not since I was revived from my coma and sent to my Uncle Rick's place in England."

Russel then leaned back in his chair, already having finished his meal and feeling absolutely stuffed while 2D was still working on his fish. "So, 'ow did you meet Del, while we're on the subject of Brooklyn?" he asked. Russel wiped his face with a napkin and cleared his throat again before speaking.

"Well, we knew each otha' way back in High school. It wasn't just us tho', we were gonna start a possy together, the six of us."

"Really? I didn't know vat. Who else was vere?" the singer asked as he pushed his plate away, unable to finish.

"There was my man Q-Tip, MF Doom, Ice Cube, Me and Del, then there was this girl who called herself Morphine who asked to join so that made six of us." He sighed. "I really liked that girl, and ever since we disbanded I promised I'd keep in touch with her and….Well I haven't." he lamented.

2D raised an eyebrow. "Well, ven why don' you call her?" Russel looked at the singer annoyingly. "I can't just call her out of the blue after years of no contact. She could be married with kids by now or busy having a successful rap career. I'd just be a bother." He sighed. 2D scrunched his forehead and scoffed.

"Oh Russ, quit bein' such a tosser, you won't know unless you try." He said with irritation. He personally never had problems with the ladies, why is Russel being such a worry wart? The drummer gave him a stern look and opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it.

The two sat there for a moment before Abby came by to drop off the bill. Russel yawned as he reached for the piece of paper before receiving a slap on his hand. "What the-"He looked over at 2D who had his wallet out and counting his money. "This one's on me, mate." Russel just sat there for a moment before speaking. "Oh, thanks a lot 'D."

After the two put on their jackets and thanked Abby, the two headed back to Kong. It was still raining outside and was a lot darker outside than before. Russel took note of this and glanced on his phone, realizing it was 10:35. He also had an unread text message from Noodle reading: "_Hello! I see u r still out with 2D so I'll just go to bed by myself. Goodnight Otōsan!"_ Russel sighed, feeling bad he didn't have a chance to tuck the guitarist in tonight. Even though she was a little old for that now, it was just how the two bonded, father-daughter like.

"Hey man, we better hurry back. Its 10:35 now, the zombies will be out and about." The heavy man urged. 2D nodded. "Right, maybe we can catch a cab instead of walking." He suggested. Russel grunted in agreement as the two kept on trudging through the heavy rain, the stars glistening overhead.


	4. Demos

Russel sat with 2D in the Cinema room as they both had their eyes glued on the giant screen. They were reviewing a completed version of the _Rock it_ music video. When 2D told Noodle about his _Reject False Icons_ idea, she was instantly on board. Although it was difficult to convince Murdoc to go along with it when 2D first pitched it to him, but after Noodle gave her view on the idea, Murdoc was also on board. The band decided to shoot their first new music video themselves without any professional help and decided to make Pazuzu the mascot for their new marketing campaign.

Russel stretched in his seat and put his arm around 2D once the video ended. "Well, wos vat great or what?" the singer chirped happily at the drummer. Russel nodded fiercely with a big smile spreading across his face. "Man, just wait till the fans see this! We're back in business, baby!" he laughed as he gave the blue haired man a hard noogie on the head.

"Oi, cut that out !"2D yelped, managing to pry the drummer's hand off. Russel chuckled as 2D ruffled out his messy hair. "Sorry man, I'm just fuckin' excited! I haven't felt this good since 2002!" the lanky man looked at him and gave a toothy smile. "Right, an' Noodle says she's got Danger Mouse producing va album _and _De La Soul is gonna be featured on one of our songs, we're gonna be big I jus' know it!" the vocalist shouted giddily as he grabbed the larger man's hand. They both walked out into the corridor with 2D pulling the drummer toward the lift.

"C'mon Russ, I've got some demos I wan' ya to hear, let's go to my room." He said while attempting to pull the giant in his direction. "Yeah sure 'D, but lemme check up on Noodle first." Despite 2D's effort to move him, Russel was anchored to his current spot. Giving up, he sighed.

"Aw Russ, She can take care o' herself. She could eva' since she was 10!" the singer huffed. He didn't know what it was, but besides the occasional business talk about the album, he really wanted to keep his distance from Noodle. Most likely, this was perhaps due to the young girl reminding him of the sudden emails he found on his computer one day, all of them were from the child support services. The more 2D tried to push the thought of them out of his mind, the more he believed they would hopefully disappear.

The large man in front of him furrowed his eyebrows. "I know that 'D, but I also know the sista's been working her ass off with this album and the least we could do is make sure she ain't dead from exhaustion yet." The drummer bellowed. 2D crossed his arms. "Awight fine. Don' know why you gotta make such a fuss over her." He replied. The singer grabbed Russel's hand as they walked toward the lift.

"Man you just don't understand, the girl's like family to me." 2D rolled his black eyes and smiled. "Awight wha'ever." Russel chuckled a bit when 2D gave him a peck on the cheek.

The drummer sighed; He and 2D had been official for two weeks. Yes, they were dating. At first, Russel found it strange that 2D all of a sudden wanted to hang out with him so much. They would always go to the movies, eat down at the pub, head over to the record shack, and return to Kong in deep, interesting conversations and with bright smiles on their faces. It helped Russel fill the void in his heart that Del left when he was taken away. He had no idea how much he had in common with 2D music and movie wise, and how much the singer could make him happy.

Once a bromance was starting to form, 2D one day approached the drummer. He gave him a nervous smile and said. "Listen mate, would you—want to go out wif me? Y'know, as more van just friends?" there was heavy hesitation in his voice, but he had a look of sincerity on his face. Russel smiled and pulled the singer into a hug. "Yeah, I would." And that was it, they were together.

Russel snapped out of his thoughts once they reached the main Studio. 2D let go of the drummer's sweaty hand and walked into the studio with Russel catching up. They found Noodle at her usual desk on top of a pile of note papers, pencils, and cassette tapes. She was slouched over with her hair over her eyes, snoring softly. 2D leaned against the doorframe as Russel went over and gently shook the young guitarist's shoulder. "Hey baby girl, you doin' okay?" she let out a small yawn as an answer. Russel sighed; she must've pulled another all-nighter again.

"Well, she's out cold. Better take her to her room." The giant muttered. 2D grunted impatiently. "Okay you go do vat, I'll be in my room if ya need me." Russel grumbled. "C'mon 'D just wait up, a'ight?" 2D sighed. "Okay fine, but hurry it up."

Russel gently picked up Noodle bridle style and the two headed over to her room. Once they got there, the singer waited in the corridor while Russel tucked her in her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Rest your eyes, baby girl."

2D exhaled in relief once he saw Russel. "A'ight then 'D, let's hear some of those demos." The lanky man spread a big smile across his face and immediately grabbed his partner's big hand, leading him back to the lift.

-In 2D's Room-

The vocalist lied across his bed while Russel sat cross-legged on the floor (as 2D's bed was too small for his massive backside). They both were intoxicated by the rhythm and beats of a demo track sounding through 2D's cassette player. They had already listened to all the other demos he had and now they were listening to the last one 2D called _Don't Get Lost in Heaven. _

Russel sighed as he felt himself fill with pure euphoria; it was little moments like these that helped him regain his liveliness. 2D clicked off the player once the demo ended and got up to stretch. Russel was so dazed that he didn't even realize the song was over. The vocalist yawned and pulled his shirt off before settling back on the bed.

"So, wot'cha think?" he spoke up to the drummer. Russel shook his head dizzily and looked up at him. "I'd say they're all pretty damn good, well except fo' the _Murdoc is God _one. That better as hell not go on the album." He piped to the blue haired man. 2D chuckled, "agreed."

After about an hour passed by, Russel lied down on the shag carpet and closed his eyes. 2D watched him and smiled. He really couldn't believe he'd actually convinced the giant to date him and, to be fairly honest, 2D wasn't sure if he'd actually meant it. What he truly wanted from the drummer was some second-hand toughness and maybe to take some of the credit for Russel's musical ideas, plus a little security from Murdoc never hurt. In fact he hadn't had so much as a scratch or a bruise for weeks thanks to Russel being by his side every minute. The singer laid his head on his pillow and exhaled, relaxing as he gazed up at the ceiling. Despite his selfishness, 2D really did enjoy spending time with the drummer. He felt a sort of bond with his band mate he never really had with anyone else; not friends, not family, not even past girlfriends.

2D turned his head toward Russel's direction. "Russ? You awake?" he spoke softly in case the drummer's nerves were unsteady.

"Yeah, what's on yo' mind?" he answered back.

2D swallowed hard before speaking. "Well I…." he didn't want to explain anything, he wanted a straight answer.

"Russel, do you—_love _me?"

the big man was a little taken back by this, as they barely just started dating. He blinked his white eyes for a moment which followed by a long pause. Russel finally sighed.

"Yeah man."

The drummer said nothing else as he drifted back to his thoughts, closing his eyes.  
The blue-haired man felt a swelling in his chest, he couldn't tell if it was good or bad feeling, but his brain was racing with anxiety.

_"How am I gonna keep this up for much longer?"_


End file.
